This disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having improved display properties and a manufacturing method thereof.
Recently, various types of display devices have been developed, which may reduce limitations associated with a cathode ray tube, such as the weight and volume of the cathode ray tube. Display devices are used for displaying images on a variety of information processing devices such as televisions, monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, and the like.
Liquid crystal display devices are flat panel display devices including a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. The liquid crystal display devices include a backlight unit for supplying light. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules.